fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Slash X Abby
Character Support 'Support Level C ' Slash: *doing pushups* thirty two... thirty three... Abby: Hm...Coooooookie!! Coooookie! Where are yoooou?! I made possum jerky!!! Slash: Thirty... thirty... where was I? *sighs and stands up* Abby: Coooooookie!! Silly beastie. Why won't he come out?! Oh you!! *waves excitedly* MISTER!! HEY! OVER HERE! Slash: *walks over slowly* Yes? Abby: *holds up a flier* Have you seen this wyvern? He's the cutest thing in the world and he answers to Cookie! Oh! And his favorite food is possum jerky...or raccoon jerky. Whichever one is closest! And he might have daisies in his hair...well wyverns don't have hair...but you get the point. Right? Slash: I don't.. search for wyverns.. Abby: Oh...you don't? Well it's really fun...except when they don't come out! COOKIE!! Hm...usually that works. It's a long story how he got lost in the first place. It's kinda' funny too! *giggles* You wanna here it?! Slash: I think he ran away, not "got lost." Abby: *didn't hear him* Well...you see. He tried to eat Richard-he's one of my father's interns-and father yelled at him. He was all, "You wretched beast! You'll regret ever following my daughter home!" Weeeell...Cookie must have thought he was some jerky and tried to eat him TOO! Well...then father took out his heal staff and tried to chase him away, but I said, "NO! DON'T!!" *grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him* "HAVE SOME COMPASSION, FATHER!!" And the next thing I knew...Cookie was gone! Slash: *pushes her off of him and dusts off his clothes* Don't touch me. Abby: *giggles and sticks a finger near his arm* Okie dokie! I WONT' touch you!! Slash: *stares at her in complete silence, as if shocked at her immaturity* Abby: *giggles again* What's the matter Mister? Cat laguz got your tongue? Slash: If you had grown up in the orphanage... you'd have died on the first day.. Abby: I'm not orphan, Silly! I don't have a mother, but I do have a father. He's such a silly grumpy old man! Slash: What happened to your mother? Abby: *shrugs* I dunno'...There's a legend that there's a ghost that lives in these VERY woods. I heard Richard say that she was spirited away! That's crazy though! Slash: She was probably killed by soldiers. Abby: Hm? You don't see many soldiers around here. Our village is too small for anyone to really care...But I like it! Slash: Soldiers kill people. Your mother was probably killed. Abby: Did you actually SEE her die by soldier? Slash: No. Did you actually see her die some other way? Abby: Noooo...*gasps* Wait! That means she might still be alive! Slash: ..or that she was killed by soldiers. Abby: Mama might still be alive... I should tell Cookie!!! *runs off* COOKIE!! GUESS WHAT? Slash: *Shrugs* Least it got rid of her.. *goes back to doing pushups* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Abby: *she has finally found Cookie and is attempt to tie a pink ribbon to his tail. However, he keeps wagging it out of her way* Hold still!! We have to go find Mama! Slash: *reading a book on magic nearby* Hmm... Abby: *jumps at Cookie's talk and finally latches on* HA! Gotcha'! Cookie: *snickers and throws her off* Abby: AHHH! Slash: What is that- Oh. It's you. Abby: Hee hee! *pulls a twig out of her hair* See! I told you I'd find Cookie, Mister!! Cookie: *growls at Slash* ... Slash: I see. I don't suppose you have any money on you? Abby: A bit...I don't carry too much around though. Cookie can usually get us food himself! Slash: Do you have food on you? Abby: *nods vigorously* I'm a REAL good cook! Everyone's always telling me how tasty everything is! I could cook you up something if you wanted! Slash: Yes. Cook me something. Abby: OKIE DOKIE!! You stay here with Cookie while I fix something up! Cookie: *edges closer to Slash and growls again* Slash: ...get away from me.. Cookie: *moves closer and sniffs him* Abby: *huddled over a fire* Cookie! Don't you eat him! Slash: Hurry up, please. *pushes the wyvern a bit* Abby: Okie dokie! One more minute!! Cookie: *wags his tail and licks him. He then proceeds to pick him up by the back of the shirt* Slash: I'm going to kill your wyvern in ten seconds if it doesnt put me down. Ten.. Nine.. Abby: Cookie! Down! Now! Cookie: *shakes him around a bit before finally dropping him* Abby: Good Cookie! Slash: *brushes himself off* I still might kill him.. Abby: Done! *hands him s bowl of who knows what* Its stew!! Cookie: *whines* Abby: *digs through her pocket and pulls out a treat* FETCH! *throws it* Cookie: *chases after it* Slash: *tastes it and throws it on the ground* Thats terrible. *spits* Give me whatever money you have. Abby: *puts her hands on her hips* No! You're rude! Slash: *moves up next to her* Either give me the money or I kill you and take it Abby: Hmph! I'd like to see you try! Slash: *pulls out his knife and holds it to her throat* Would you still like to see me try? Abby: *she pales a bit* C-Cookie!! Cookie: *lands behind him and roars* Slash: I can kill you quicker than the wyvern can kill me. Just hand me whatever money you have, and neither of us have a problem. Abby: No! You're a mean man! You don't deserve any money!! Slash: *pushes the knife closer to her throat* It'll be very painful.. Abby: *sweating a bit* And then Cookie'll eat you! Slash: Maybe. I dont know. But I know you'll die a slow and painful death.. Abby: *pales a bit and looks to the side* ....My money's in Cookie's bag... Slash: *pushes her towards the wyvern* Get it for me and toss it here, else I'll burn you. *flickers a bit of flames in his palm* I've got magic. Abby: *grabs Cookie's snout and pets him* ...Calm down. No snapping... Cookie: *growls low in his throat* Abby: *moves to his side and starts to search through her bags* Slash: Just toss me the whole bag. Abby: *laughs nervously* You know...this reminds me of the time my friend Garret and I got into a sticky mess... Slash: *Prepares more fire in his hand* Come on, throw it over. I'll give you five seconds. Abby: *bites her lip* Erm...I...think I might've lost it... Slash: Five.. Four.. Abby: I-I'm telling the truth! Honest! It's not here! Slash: This is so not worth the effort... I'll just steal it when you're asleep. *leaves* Cookie: *growls low and nudges Abby* Abby: ...I think you're right...Let's go home... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Slash: *counting money* ... Abby: *flies by overhead on Cookie* C'mon...you're such a fatty! Why can't you fly faster?! Slash: *glances upwards* Hmm Cookie: *snorts* Abby: Why do you mean you're tired? Fine...land... *steers him down* Slash: We meet again. Abby: MEEP! *jumps behind Cookie, bracing her heal staff protectively* Go away! Slash: Do you have money this time? Abby: I said go away!! Don't make me use this! Slash: ...use what? Abby: Staves hurt more than you think!!! Slash: Do you have money or not? Abby: No! Now go away or I'll count to five! Slash: ... *tries not to smile* Abby: ...Erm...one? Slash: *straightens up* I should be robbing you right now. You- you're always talking without a care in the world. Ignorant, naive. Abby: Hmph. And you want me to be morbid and depressing like you? Slash: Depressing? On the contrary, I have no need for such emotions. You, though, are weak. Abby: *sticks out her tongue* And you're a meanie! I bet you've never kissed a girl! Slash: Have you kissed a boy? Abby: Mhm! *giggles a bit* But don't tell Cookie! Slash: Cookie? Oh, right, the wyvern. Hmm, well how about you kiss me in front of Cookie? Then he'll know you've kissed a boy, right? Abby: And why in the world would I want to kiss you?! Slash: *he smiles a bit* you don't think I'm handsome? Abby: You tried to kill me! Slash: Yes, but I'm a handsome killer Abby: ...Yes...but...you tried to kill me!! Slash: Hmm.. so you won't kiss me or give me money, and your cooking is terrible? What do you have to offer? Abby: Maybe if you were a little nicer I would have something to offer, but until then no! Slash: I honestly doubt you would. You're quite useless, I should really put you out of your own misery Abby: *approaches him and jabs him in the chest with her finger* And what do YOU have to offer! All you do is MUG people! Slash: *grabs her hand* I don't need to offer anyone anything. Abby: Then who are you to say I need to offer something? Hm? Slash: Your superior. Abby: You're my superior? *laughs* In what world?! Slash: This one. I could kill you in a heart beat. Abby: *in an almost sing-song voice* I still don't believe you! *giggles* I don't think you want to kill me. Slash: I don't want to kill anyone. But I also don't not want to kill people. Abby: Hmm...you know what I think? Slash: What? Abby: I think you like me! Slash: Your personality? No. I like you as a woman, though, if that is what you mean. Abby: Hmph. Well then. Would it kill you to lighten up? You know what...I have some ribbon here that might do the trick! Slash: Ribbon? What does ribbon do? Abby: *digging through her bag* Hm...I know I have some in here...I think blue would look nice on you! It would really bring out your eyes! Slash: ...my eyes? Abby: I think they'll make you look VERY pretty. Slash: I dont want to look pretty. Abby: Too bad! I'll make Cookie eat you if you say otherwise! *finally pulls out a long blue ribbon* Now hold still...I'm sure a little ribbon will brighten your day! Slash: *Holds out his hand so she can't come any closer* I'll wear it if you pay me Abby: *sticks out her lower lip* I already told you I don't have any! I lost mine! ...I think Cookie ate it... Slash: *rolls his eyes and begins to walk away* So worthless... I need to stop wasting my time... Abby: Wait! I'm not finished with you! *runs after him and wraps the ribbon around his neck, skillfully tying it in a bow* Slash: *Rips it off his neck and looks at it for a moment* How much is this worth? Abby: *shrugs* Hmph! You ripped it! And I made that one myself... Slash: *shrugs* Maybe it'll pay for my next whore *leaves* Abby: That little...ooooh!! He needs a good kick in the- Cookie: *snorts* Abby: I was going to say head! 'End of Support A ' '''Abby, the Ditzy Sky Knight, and Slash, the Ever-Angry Thief Slash continued with his emotionless ways, avoiding Abby at all costs. The girl never seemed depressed or angry, but always cheerful and full of energy. Every so often, the two opposites would cross paths, Slash managing to offend Abby in someway or another, and Abby mysteriously causing Slash to crack the slightest smile.